White to Black, Dark to Light
by Tsuhikumi
Summary: Unknown to Lucy she is the reincarnation of the 'Perfect' experiment of the Ancient Magic Council. Having the power of Dark and Light, in the her past life She is called 'The Balancer' of the People. She decides what will happen to a human or mage letting them choose "Stay"or "Change". With only one word that her targets will choose will decide their lives. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Balancer

**Hello! This is KYLMEGANIMANGA. This is my First Fanfiction that I made so please be kind to me. (Bow)**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Lucy sits at the chair of the bar of the guild, waiting for the barmaid to finish serving Cana barrels of beer . Finally Mira walks towards Lucy.

"How are you Lucy?" Mira asked the blond mage.

"I'm Fine Mira." Lucy answered

"What do you want to order?"

"Only water, please." Lucy answered

"Ok, I'll be back" With that Mira walks towards the kitchen.

**Lucy's Pov**

I see Mira going towards the kitchen. I look around the guild expecting that Team Natsu is back. But I realized they aren't back yet. I'm staring off to space when suddenly a voice snapped me back to reality.

"Lucy who are you thinking? Natsu?" I blushed for a bit but I regained my composure. I bet that blushed didn't escape her sight.

"You're already here? Mira?" I asked her

"You only want water aren't you? It is just because you're thinking about Natsu you Already forgot that you only *sigh*" I saw Mira sigh. "ordered for water" She added

"And why in the world are you saying that I'm thinking about Dense idiot?"

"It is because you two are compatible!" She told me. There's no meaning if I denied my feeling for Natsu because there will be no ending. Then I heard the door burst open revealing the New team Natsu.

**Normal Pov**

"Tadaima!" Shouted the fire dragon slayer.

"Okaerinasa!" Lucy greeted them. When the Dragon slayer heard her voice he ran towards the blonde mage.

"How's you're mission?" Lucy asked them

"It's great cause we are able to catch up with Lisanna. Ohh yeah, I'm going to say something to you Lucy" Natsu said

"What is it?"

"Lisanna and I are dating" Natsu told Lucy his current relationship with the take-over mage. Lucy suddenly looks down the floor, is almost at the brink of crying.

**Lucy's Pov**

What? They are dating? The two sentences where inside of my head for a while. I look down the floor. I'm in the brink of crying. I Stay quiet for a while then I look at Natsu showing a painful smile.

"Congrats…Natsu" I tried to smile for them but it hurts me.

"Thanks Luce!" he replied to me the he went back to the side of Lisanna. I saw her clinging to Natsu signing that they are dating.

**Normal Pov**

"Minna" Natsu shouted getting the attention of the members of the guild. "Lisanna and I are dating!" The guild went silent for a while, then they shouting, celebrating the new couple. The guild congratulated the two and is having a part. Then the door is slammed open, revealing footed black cloak man and a 5 footed white cloak man. The cloaked of the man is black with blue highlights resembling Acnologia and the woman's cloak is white with yellow highlights. The guild went silent looking at the two mages.

The two mages walk inside the guild going towards Erza.

"Can I ask where is your Master?" the man asked. Erza pointed at Macarov on where he is located. Then the 2 mages walks towards Macarov.

"What can I do to you my children?" Macarov asked

"We want to join the guild. Black on my left hand." said the man.

" White on the same place also." said the woman.

"Ok" Macarov said. " Please go to Mirajane" Macarov added while pointing to Mirajane. The two mages walked towards Mirajane. Mirajane took out the stamp and she took the hands of the two mages. In no time the two mages is an official members of the guild. Macarov, Mira, and the two unknown mages talk for awhile, then

"My children Listen to me That guy who is in a black cloak is Fujisaki Eiji and that white cloaked woman is Hotaruno Hikari." Master introduced Eiji and Hikari and then he starts to drink again, while Natsu went towards the 2 new members.

"I'm Natsu-"

"Natsu Dragneel" Eiji cut Natsu. "Or should I say Salamander, Son of the Fire Dragon Igneel, who disappeared on July 7, X777." Eiji added

**Natsu's Pov**

"How do you know Igneel, did you meet him?" I asked him.

"Yes" Hikari is the one who answered. "We did meet him, but not only him, we also met Grandine, Metallicana, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, Cecil, the other dragons and of course Acnologia" She added

What? Acnologia? I look around the guild all the members stiffened especially me and my nakama who were trapped in Tenrou island this past seven years. Silent fell upon us.

"How come that the two of you are alive?" Cana said deciding to break the silence.

"Yeah how com that you're alive?" Gray asked.

"It is because my father is Acnologia before he became a dragon. He taught me the Dark Dragon Slayer Magic before he became insane" I heard Eiji explained it. "It is also the same for Hikari her mother became to a dragon not because her mother became insane in killing dragons. Dragons took likings to her that they chose her to train her and master the dragon slaying magic. The body of her mother could not contain the dragon slaying magic. So the dragon who is most dear to her the dragon of light give up his life to put a spell on Cecil. Then after that she became a dragon" He explained.

"But how come that you met our dragons?" Wendy asked

"We who have the blood of Zeref and Mavis in our veins can meet the dragons but that is the only information I can say to you" He said.

**Normal Pov**

While Eiji is explaining they didn't notice Hikari walking towards Lucy. They just realized it after Eiji stopped explaining.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked

"You are Lucy Heartfilia aren't you?" Hikari asked.

"How do you know my name?" Lucy asked

"So you are Lucy Heartifilia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartifilia. The one we will train, to balance the Human and Mages, from White to Black, Dark to light. Reincarnation of the perfect experiment of the Ancient Magic Council, 'The Balancer'." Hikari said to Lucy/

* * *

**Thank you for reading it!(bow)**

**I'm sorry for the wrong Grammar and Spelling.**

**Bye for now~  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Descendants

Everyone I'm back!

Thank you for reviewing my work! (Bow)

* * *

Chapter 2: Descendants

Previously on White to Black, Dark to Light

"So you're Lucy Heartfilia daughter of Jude and Layla Heartifilia. The one we will train to balance the humans and mages, from white to black, dark to light. Reincarnation of the 'Perfect' experiment of the Ancient Magic Council, 'The Balancer'." Hikari said to Lucy.

Normal Pov

"How do you know my parents?" Lucy asked.

"I'll explain it to you later." Eiji said.

"It seems that there is a occasion that is happening. " said Hikari.

"Yeah, it's a celebration for Natsu and Lisanna."

"You can continue the occasion but we need to borrow Lucy." Eiji shouted. The whole guild started to go to the table of the Team Natsu.

Lucy Pov

How did they know my father and mother? I asked myself. I 'm seeing our guild mates going to the table of the Team Natsu congratulating them and continuing the party where it was left. I'm walking to the guild's door following Eiji and Hikari when I saw Natsu in the middle of the crowd looking at us. I'm feeling his gaze to me. His expression to his face shows how serious he is like when he is beginning to fight seriously.

"Natsu, what's happening to you?" I heard Lisanna asking Natsu. Natsu who still didn't react on what Lisanna said, is still looking at us. "Natsu, Natsu!" Lisanna is continuing to call Natsu. Still Natsu didn't react. So I'm seeing Lisanna talk to Gray and Gray look to Natsu. Gray started to walk to the back of Natsu, making his form to chant his Ice making magic.

"Ice Make Freeze!" I saw Gray Chanted making Natsu be covered with ice. After a minute the ice starts to melt. "Lucy" I heard Hikari called me. "You are looking at that son of Igneel, do you like him?" She added.

"No I Don't like him." I answered her and started to walk again.

Natsu's Pov

I saw Lucy following the 2 new members of the guild. When I told her that Lisanna and I are going out , the smile that she showed is like a fake smile. Where are they going to take her? I heard something, she said like 'No I don't like him' Don't like who? I asked myself. Suddenly I'm feeling cold , I realized that that Ice bastard use his magic on me. I release heat from my body melting the ice. After a matter of seconds the ice melted already.

"What did you do that for Ice Princess!?" I asked Gray beginning a fight.

"Lisanna called you many times Flame Brain!" He answered.

"What did you say Ice Princess?"

"Flame brain"

"Ice princess"

"Flame brain"

"Ice prin…"I black out cause something hit me. Something like a table.

Still Natsu's Pov ~In his dream~

"Natsu…" I heard someone called me. "Gomene, Natsu….." I know that voice.

"Lucy?" I said. A scene appeared in front of me. There is me, Luce, the two new mages and the whole guild in the scene.

"Sayonara, Natsu… minna. Lumen Histoire" I heard Lucy said. Then the members of the guild, excluding me, the 2 new mages and Lucy are falling one by one to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do to our nakama?" The other me asked Lucy.

"You'll know soon… Natsu" Lucy answered who have tears falling from her eyes. "Lumen Histoire." She once again chanted making the other me unconscious. Then I saw Gramps walking towards Lucy, he was about to say something but the scene disappeared. Then a guy appeared.

"Who are you?" I ask the guy.

"You must save Lucy before she.." The guy suddenly disappeared.

"Oi, wait Before she what? Oi answer me!" I shouted while finding the guy.

Normal Pov ~In the infirmary (real world)~

Natsu woke up after the dream.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called.

"Oi flame brain what happened to you? You're sweating." Gray asked.

"Just having a nightmare" Natsu answered. He looked around and he found Macarov.

"Jii-chan what's Lumen Histoire?" He asked.

Still Normal Pov ~with Lucy, Eiji and Hikari~

"You're not saying the truth, you love that son of Igneel" Hikari shouted

"I'm saying that I don't like him"

"You're not"

"I'm saying the truth!"

"Pfft…hahahahhahhha" Eiji laugh."

"What's happening to you!?" Hikari and Lucy said in unison.

"Hahahaha,,, The two of you are still the same even Perfect-chan reincarnated." Eiji told the 2.

"Hikaryuu no Hoko!" Hikari attacked Eiji.

"Uwaaaahh! What did you do that for?" Eiji asked Hikari

"To teach you a lesson"

"A lesson of what?" Eiji asked again.

"Ok, back to the topic, how did you know my parents?" Lucy asked the two.

"You're mother, Layla Heartifilia is the descendant of the brother of Eiji who is also one of the experiment of the Ancient Magic Council. While your father Jude Heartfilia is the descendant of my aunt." Hikari answered.

"But why me? There are more descendants than me. Maybe there are descendants of the brother of Eiji married a descendant of your aunt." Lucy told to Hikari.

"There are, but their child either got the magic of the dark or light. But if they inherit the two magic they either die after birth or they will live for days and wait for us to save them" Eiji said.

"Then did you save me?"

"No we didn't, you are the only one who survived."

"How come? If I survived then I just inherit one of the magic" Lucy said.

"You are the only one who miraculously survived . Maybe It's because the celestial spirits needs you." Hikari said. "Even us don't know how you survived." She added.

"But …. But…" Lucy said.

"How about the mark that slowly appears on your neck , wrists and legs? You yourself can see it. In the guild only Master and the two of us who can see it already. Your team don't know about it am I right? Even the mages and the humans around you won't see it until it fully appears on you're neck." Eiji said

* * *

Once again thank you for reviewing this story!

~Bye for now! (Bow)


	3. Chapter 3: Markings

Chapter 3: Markings

Hello I'm back. (Bow)

Thank you very much for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail.

Previously on White to Black, Dark to Light:

"How about the mark that slowly slowly appears on your neck, wrists and legs? You yourself can see it. In the guild only master and the two of us who can see it already. Your team does not know about it am I right? Even the mages and humans around you won't see it until it fully appears on your neck" Eji said.

* * *

Chapter 3: Markings

"Jii-chan what's Lumen Histoire?" Natsu asked Macarov, Leaving him stunned.

"Where did you hear that?" Macarov asked the salmon haired mage with his expression becoming serious.

"Well… Lucy…"

"Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, Lisanna please go out of the room we have private issue here. Laxus please call Lucy and the 2 new mages" He commanded. With that the 5 mages get out of the infirmary.

Time Skip 5 minutes later.

Lucy, Eiji and Hikari are in the infirmary.

"Lucy how did you know Lumen Histoire?" Macarov asked.

"Lumen Histoire?" Lucy said. Suddenly there are marks appeared on the left wrist, leg and the left part of the neck (like a half choker) and glowed color white and Lucy's eyes turned to Grayish in color.

"What happened to Luce?" Natsu asked .

"We're fucked up." Eiji said.

" Hey don't tell bad words in front of an immature child" Hikari said who gave Eiji a punch on the head.

"Oi you what did you say? You're saying that I'm an immature?" Natsu asked beginning to lose patience having his vein appeared on his forehead. Eiji and Hikari walk towards Lucy, encircling her. "Oi, I'm asking what will happen to Luce here!" Natsu shouted.

"Son of Igneel will you go out of the room for a while?" Hikari asked. Natsu hesitated but, "Son of Igneel go out now!" Hikari loudly commanded Natsu with that he went out of the room. The magic that is being sensed by the mages in the guild increase,

"What will happen?" Macarov asked the two.

"Master we will let you choose" Hikari said. Marks appeared on the legs, wrists and neck of the 2 mages. Magic circles also appeared under and above of Lucy one of it is colored white and the other one is black. There are also Magic circles appeared in front of Eiji and Hikari.

"Macarov choose if you want her to change or stay" Eiji said, making Macarov once again stunned.

'You know what do those words mean" Hikari said.

"I want her to stay" Macarov answered. "So she can atleast stay with them for the last time" He added. Then Hikari nodded.

"Lumen Histoire seal!" With that the white magic circle was covered with another magic circle colored red as blood. As the magic circle vanish the amount of magic coming out from the 3 mages lessens. After what happened Lucy fell on the floor with White and Black colored marks moving (like downloading).

"Master , If those marks are completed. We must take Lucy away from this guild. As we take her we will teach her how to control the two magic which she have and she will start to balance both normal humans and mages. Do you understand Master?" Eiji told to Macarov

"Yes I understand."

~Outside of the infirmary, In the Guild~

Still Normal Pov

"What the heck is that?" Gray loudly asked making it heard by his guild mates.

"I don't know Suddenly the Magic that we sensed is surely high" Romeo said.

~Flash back~

Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus and Lisanna were sent out of the infirmary.

"What the hell is happening?" Gray asked the mages with him.

"Nope don't now" Lisanna said while walking to the guild's main hall (?).

"Well we are send out for some reason. What are those word?" Gajeel asked Erza. Erza just did 'the I don't know look' then Gajeel look to Gray and Wendy and did the same look. Then they notice Lucy, Eiji and Hikari walking to the infirmary.

"Ohh, Wendy, Carla wants to talk to you." Lucy said to Wendy.

"Arigatou, Lucy-san." Wendy said then went to the guild's main hall.

"By the way what are you guys still doing here?" Lucy asked the three mages.

"Well… umm" Erza said.

"We're waiting for Natsu." Gray cutted Erza what she's saying.

"Okay…" Lucy said, then started to walk towards the Infirmary. As the door closed Gajeel put his ear on the door, wanting to hear the conversation in the infirmary. Gray noticed it.

"Oi, what are you doing Gajeel?" Gray asked.

"Shhh! Come here quick" Gajeel ordered the two. The two just followed what Gajeel said and put their ears on the door.

"We're fucked up" They heard Eiji said from the other side of the door.

" Hey don't tell bad words in front of an immature child" They heard Hikari.

"Oi you what did you say? You're saying that I'm an immature?" They heard Natsu asked the two mages. Gray almost laugh on what Natsu said but tried to control it.

"Son of Igneel will you go out of the room for a while?" They heard Hikari.

"This is bad, we must be not here onc…." Gajeel was cutted because the door opens revealing Natsu.

"Oi what the three of you still doing here?" Natsu asked them.

"Can't you see we're listening? Flame-brain." Gray told Natsu and realized what he just say.

"Baka!" Erza said. She punched Gray at his head. Now Gray is unconscious. Then the 3 mages who is conscious didn't move an inch.

"What's this?" Erza said. The magic they are sensing increases. Then Gray suddenly gotten up.

"Oi Gray aren't you a bit too fast to recover from Erza's punch?" Gajeel said.

"Well the magic we are sensing is increasing and I feel a little stronger."

"Now that you mention it, this magic bring us energy." Erza said. "And it's seems that it coming from the infirmary." She added.

"We must try to open it, there must be happening inside the room." Gajeel said. Then Natsu and Gray grab the knob of the infirmary and turned it.

"It's not opening!" Gray said.

"I'll try to burn it" Natsu told the 3. "Karyu no Hoko!" Natsu chanted. The roar is going towards the door, but the roar bounce back to them leaving them on the floor.

"The door is being use as a barrier but the magic is reflection." Natsu said as the 4 of them are standing. Then the magic they are sensing lessens.

"We better not be here anymore" Gajeel said. Then the three of them nodded on what Gajeel said and starts heading to the main hall of the guild.

~Finish Flashback~

"Maybe it's because of Eiji-san , Hikari-san, Master and Lucy-san" Wendy said walking towards the team Natsu.

"Eiji, Hikari & Master can be but why with Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Don't judge the book by it's cover, Happy" Master said. With him is Eiji and Hikari. While Lucy is being carried by Eiji.

"Master we need to bring her somewhere." Hikari said.

* * *

That's all for now.

Is it boring?

~Bye for now~ ( Bow)


	4. Chapter 4: The Past Part 1

Chapter 4: The Past: Part 1

Hello! ~ (bow)

I'm sorry because I didn't update for the past few weeks. I had a Writer's block. I'm sorry again~ (BOW)

I don't own Fairy Tail.

4Eva Dreaming: Thank you! I'll try to improve my writing. The spell Hikaryuu no Hoko is a spell I made up in Japanese, it means Light Dragon's Roar. I found the second season of the Fairy Tail in English ,but I think the voice actors in second season are different from the first season. I found them at the site of the HQ of the said anime.

Serena Heartfilia: You'll know it.

fairytail96: Well part of the story.

* * *

Previously on White to Black, Dark to Light.

"Master we needs to bring her somewhere." Hikari said.

Chapter 4: The Past part 1

**Normal Pov**

"Where to?" Macarov asked, turning to her.

"To her previous home almost 400 years ago" Hikari answered. "We will be going now master." She added as the two mages bowed then started to walk. Not too long after, they pass at the table of the Team Natsu, but then stop when Lucy started to cry.

"Uggh… It hurts" Lucy cried.

**Natsu's Pov**

Hikari and Eiji who were beside master just passed our table. When they passed at us I smelled something. Once again I sniffed the air just then I heard Lucy crying.

"Uggh…It hurts" She cried. I advanced to the two. When I got myself in front of them, I realized what is the smell and where the smell came from. It came from Luce. She hold her right wrist. I saw marks finding their way on her skin. But not only on her right wrist it is also on her left one.

"Hi…ka…ri.. , Ei….ji, bring me to my house, before she." Luce said but the voice is not hers is a voice of an another girl. I bet all of the members heard it.

"Eiji, Sol is…." I heard Hikari whispered. Who's Sol? I asked myself.

"So the first one to be awaken is Sol huh" Eiji added."

"The day after tomorrow, the start of the Three days." After Hikari said that they started to walk again like nothing happens.

"Oi what are you doing? Can't you see Luce is hurt?" I asked the both of them. Hikari then turn to me.

"Son of Igneel do you mean the bleeding? Don't worry it is just a part of her awakening." She said. Awakening? Once I realized what she said, They're gone.

Normal Pov:

The two mages who have Lucy walked around 10 to 13 minutes to reach the stable where they left their Horses. When they are in front of the stable, Hikari then chanted some words, after that a small sack of jewels appeared. Hikari went in the stable to find the man who manages it, unfortunately the man isn't there so she just left it at the chair leaving a note. Next, she just release their horses and guided the two horses towards Eiji. Eiji then ride his black horse and put the unconscious blonde mage in front of him.

"Cover her with this cloak" Hikari said to Eiji. Eiji agreed and covered Lucy with a cloak. The cloak prevents the mages and the normal people from seeing the blood that is coming out of Lucy. The two of them Finally started their Journey.

**Time skip 5 hours~**

"Uwaaa! Finally here" Hikari said while stretching her arms.

"It's been a long time, huh." Eiji said. Just then Lucy flinched.

"Mmm…"

"Awake? Good timing." Eiji told Lucy.

"Where am I?"

"Infront of the gate The Light of Night. After we enter this gate you will find your territory."

"Territory?" Lucy asked.

"Let's enter it so you can see it. Hikari said as the 3 of them enter the gate.

In Fairy Tail~ During the 5 hours- An hour after the two took Lucy.

**Normal Pov**

"Natsu are you ok?" Mirajane asked the Dragon Slayer who just finished eating.

"What do you mean Mira?" Gray asked her. "It is normal for Him to eat." He added.

"It's not that, He ate his food a little bit slow." Mira answered.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked to Mira.

"Well, He usually eat his food about 3-5 minutes but now he took an hour just to finished."

"Mira one last question from me. How do you know about it?" Gray asked.

"What 'about it'?"

"The time usually Flame-brain finished his food." Gray asked then Mira smirk.

"Nevermind." Gray added.

"Mira! Come here." Levy shouted.

"I'll be there, just a minute." Mira said. "I should be going now, bye." She added while walking towards the table of Levy.

"Flame-"

"I will be going into a mission." Natsu cut Gray.

"What?" Erza said.

"But we just came home." Lisanna said.

"If you don't want to I'll go." Natsu said standing . He walk to the mission board and snatch a mission paper.

**Mission**: Find the Gate of Light of Night

**Where**: At the Quiet Forest.

**Reward**: You'll find what you seek.

"Mira I want to get this mission." Natsu said showing the Paper to Her.

"Ok" Mira said. She walked towards the bar , Then she took the quest book from where it was hidden.

"If you want to go with me Magnolia Train Station 4 hours from now. It will take us 6 hours just to there." He said

**Gray Pov**

Did he just said that? Since when did Natsu become like this?

**Time Skip 4 hours~**

**Normal Pov~ In the train.**

Natsu who is beside Erza is unconscious because she knock his head on her metal Armor.

"So what did Natsu picked again?" Lisanna asked Gray.

"Finding a gate." He answered.

"A gate?"

"Yup, a gate." Gray said while nodding his head.

**Lucy's Pov- With Lucy**

I entered my room, Which have a glass ceiling, a bed in the Middle of the room. Inside the room there 9, no 10 Portraits showing the marks of the strongest guilds in Fiore. "Fairy Tail" I whispered just then the Mark Of the guild inside the portrait Glows. After the glow a fairy is going out of the Portrait. He stretched his arms so hard that it looks like he slept for years. Then he fly towards me.

"Are you the Balancer?" He asked me. He flew around me, "You have a perfect body for a mage, especially here." He added pointing to my breast. "Hentai!" I shouted while catching him with my both hands.

"Speed.. 50%" He said and finally I caught him, then the door of the room opened, revealing Hikari.

" Hikari!" I shouted without realizing I hold the fairy too much. "Ca-Can't breath." I heard what he said so I immediately release him.

"Oh, Fairy awake already? Darn I plan to wake Saber first." She said.

"Do you hate me that much?" He asked her while Hikari is walking towards me.

"Lucy sleep now, so you can wake up early tom." She said to me and stop in front of Fairy. "Go back to the portrait now." She ordered to Fairy.

"Haiii!" Fairy agreed and went back in the portrait. After Hikari closed the door the light in the room was switch off. I've had no Idea how to open it so I went to my bed and fell to sleep.

**With Team Natsu, in the room of Gray and Natsu~ Natsu's Pov**

I'm ready to go to sleep so I sat at my bed, but the Ice Princess is getting on my nerves.

"What the hell do you want with me, Ice Princess?" I asked him loudly. "Why are you staring at me like that since we went here?" I added.

"Well you have become weird after The two mages took away Lucy." He answered. I was surprised he didn't react on calling him Ice Princess. "And you become weirder when you chose this mission." He added.

"Well to tell you the truth, that mission it seems like it was calling me." I said.

"Hahahahahha!" I heard Gray Laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked him.

"You became really weird." He said to me and continued to laugh.

"I'm not weird Ice princes!"

"What did you just say Flame-Brain?" We continued to fight until a knock was heard.

"Gray! Natsu! Open the door!" We both flinched when we heard Erza's voice. This is bad, I saw Gray lying on his bed already. I followed him and Lay on my bed. I'm still hearing Erza's Voice until Lisanna came to calm Erza down, then they left. I fell asleep.

"Natsu." a voice called me. That voice again.

"Where are you?" I asked him, the guy who appeared in my dream.

"Natsu, you will only have 1 day to save Lucy." He said. "Follow the your ability to smell, to find her." After he said that I was awaked.

* * *

I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings

That's all bye~


End file.
